Sogno: Piccoli é Innocenti
by KuroNekoChes
Summary: 1827 / Un pequeño Tsuna le quitan su pelotita naranja en el parque ¿Y quién le ayuda? Leedlo para saberlo!  aunque creo que esta claro xDU


**One-shot, AU.**

_**Notas del autor:**_ Ciaussu! Aquí subiendo un pequeño One-shot. No me lo pude quitar de la cabeza así que... Aproveché para escribirlo y publicarlo. Es un **1827 **(creo que está claro Uu) Espero que os guste . ;)

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, pertenece a Amano Akira. SI fuera míos haría esta serie una locura xDU_

* * *

><p>- ¡Mamá, mamá!<p>

Un pequeño castaño de cinco años llamaba a su madre. Sus piecitos corrían asta la cocina, en donde su querida madre preparaba la cena de esta noche. La mujer sonrió al ver el pequeño acercarse con un dedo en la boca.

- ¿Qué sucede Tsu-chan? -dijo cariñosa la mujer mientras se ponía a la altura del pequeño Tsuna. El castaño sonrió con energía al ver que le hacían caso.

- ¡Mamá! ¿Podemos ir al parque hoy? -dijo con los ojos brillantes mientras miraba a su madre emocionado por ir al parque. Nana solo sonrió y acarició los cabellos pardos de Tsuna.

- Claro. Espera un minuto y vamos, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo mientras se levantaba y guardaba la comida en diversas fiambreras.

Tsuna alegre, corrió asta su habitación emocionado. Hoy irían de nuevo al parque.

**1827**

Los ojos negros miraban con cierto aburrimiento a los niños que jugaban al parque. Frunció el ceño al ver que algunos niños gritaban mientras se perseguían mutuamente, le molestaba ver aquellos herbívoros gritar. El niño de ocho años empezó a caminar asta la pequeña plaza, al menos ese lugar era lo más tranquilo que encontró.

Por otro lado. Tsuna y su madre llegaban al parque, en donde había muchos niños jugando. Tsuna empezó a correr y empezar a jugar entre la arena con su pelotita naranja, Nana se sentó en uno de los bancos, en donde una madre que conocía de hace mucho tiempo la saludo y empezaron a hablar.

Tsuna jugaba con su preciado pelota entre la arena, mientras hacia un castillo unos niños un poco más grandes que Tsuna cogieron su pelota. El pequeño Sawada se dio cuenta de que faltaba su querida pelota, al ver que lo tenía esos dos niños se levantó para dirigirse algo miedoso a ellos.

- D-devolvedme la pelota, por f-favor... -dijo mientras extendía su manita. Pero en lugar de recibir la pelota fue un empujón de parte de los dos niños-matones (si al final pensó que eran matones como los de la tele).

- No. No te lo vamos a devolver porque ahora es nuestro. ¿Entiendes niñito? - dijo uno de los dos niños, llevaba una camisa azul marino y unos pantalones negros. El otro era llevaba una camisa sin mangas de color amarillo y pantalones rojos. Se rieron mientras se alejaban y jugaban con su pelota naranja hacia la plaza. A Tsuna le salieron gruesos lágrimas en sus ojitos, se levantó mientras su vista se volvía algo borrosa por las lágrimas. Se secó las lágrimas mientras empezaba a correr en dirección a la plaza donde estaban aquellos niños que le robaron su pelota, se paró enfrento de los dos llamando la atención de los dos niños. - ¿Otra vez tú?

- ¡Devolvedme mi pelota! -dijo mientras corría en dirección al niño de camisa azul quién tenía su pelota, pero en el proceso sintió que le empujaban de nuevo al suelo, haciendo que diera un quejido de dolor.

- ¿Tanto la quieres? -miró al otro niño y sonrió - Pues... ¡Cógelo! - lanzó la pelota lejos, perdiéndose entre los arbustos. Tsuna miraba con horror que lanzaban la pelota. Los dos niños empezaron a correr en dirección al parque de nuevo, dejando a un lloroso y mal herido Tsuna en el suelo.

Los ojos oscuros de un niño no pasaron desapercibidos de todo lo ocurrido. En cierto modo le daba algo de rabia al ver como trataban al castaño. Y ¿por qué le daba tanta rabia? No era su asunto, pero algo le decía que esos herbívoros van a morder el polvo al meterse con otro herbívoro. Los mordería asta la muerte, oh sí que lo haría, porque el era Hibari Kyouya.

Tsuna aún estaba en el suelo, lloraba a mares al ver que su pelotita no estaba. ¿Ahora que le diría a su madre? Sintió como alguien acariciaba sus cabellos, alzó la vista aun llorando e hipando, se fijó en un niño un poco más grande que él, intuía que no le haría nada.

- No llores... Es de cobardes. - dijo el oji negro mientras se ponía a su altura y sin apartar la mano del cabello del castaño. Un sentimiento extraño recorría por todo su cuerpo. Tsuna trató de ni llorar, pero le era imposible.

- N-no puedo... Mi p-pelota n-no es-sta... -dijo entre hipos por tanto llorar el pequeño. Hibari solo suspiró resignado al ver que era inútil que parara de llorar y se levantó mientras extendía su mano para que lo cogiera. Tsuna al ver que le extendía la mano lo cogió algo dudoso, pero al intentar levantarse sintió una punzada de dolor en su rodilla izquierda, se había echo daño. Pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojitos castaños - M-me duele... - Hibari al ver que el niño hablaba miró la herida, se sintió molesto al ver eso. Más motivos para morderles hasta la muerte a esos críos.

Se agachó nuevamente, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo. El menor miró todo atento al ver que lo envolvía en su rodilla y lo ataba. El peli negro se levantó y le tendió de nuevo la mano, Tsuna paró de llorar y cogió con algo de confianza la mano del Kyouya. Lo levantó del suelo y empezaron a caminar asta los arbustos.

- ¿Dónde a caído? -dijo el peli negro mientras miraba entre los arbustos buscando la pelotita naranja del pequeño. Tsuna no muy seguro de recordarlo en donde calló señalo a la derecha - Espera aquí... -dijo mientras andaba a por la pelota seguido por la atenta mirada del castaño.

Minutos después, Hibari volvió lleno de hojas esparcido por su pelo y sucio. Entre sus manos llevaba consigo la pelotita naranja de Tsuna - Toma. - extendió la pelota a Tsuna. este lo miraba con alegría y cogió con felicidad la pelota. Hibari al ver que el menor sonreía de felicidad dio una pequeña sonrisa pero la borró el ver que el pequeño lo miraba con los ojos brillantes, las mejillas sonrojadas y con una bella sonrisa. Se quedó embelesado por la sonrisa del menor, el punto débil de Hibari eran las cosas monas y pequeñas como lo era Tsuna.

Tsuna se acercó, mientras dejaba la pelota al suelo y se acercaba al peli negro que lo miraba con curiosidad y atento. Los bracitos de Tsuna se alzaron, como queriendo decir que lo cogiera, Hibari al no entenderlo muy bien se inclinó un poco (era más alto que Tsuna) y sintió como unas manitas cálidas tocaban su mejillas y luego un beso en los labios. Duró unos segundos, pero para Hibari fue como si hubiera pasado horas. El pequeño y alegre Tsuna se separó y volvió a coger su pelotita del suelo mientras daba un "Gracias" y se alejaba. Hibari se quedó aún estático por aquella acción, toco sus labios, se sentía cálido. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y un sentimiento nuevo invadía por todo su cuerpo. ¿Qué era eso? Miro como el menor se despedía con una de sus manitas y se alejaba para ir con su madre e irse del parque.

Hibari se quedó por unos momentos más en aquella posición y de nuevo sonrió. De alguna forma, se alegraba.

Su vista cambió a una seria al ver que esos dos niños que agredían antes al pequeño castaño robaban los caramelos de una niña. Sonrió misterioso, era hora de que reciban estos su merecido.

_Nueve años más tarde..._

- ¡HIIII! ¡Llego tarde, llego tarde! -dijo un castaño mientras corría entre las calles de Namimori. Llegaba tarde al instituto ¿y de quién tenía la culpa de que llegara tarde? Reborn. Le noqueo por unos minutos antes de que saliera de casa quedando inconsciente en medio del pasillo, asta que lambo e I-pin pasaron corriendo encima de él haciendo que se despertara. - ¡Hibari-san me va a matar si llego tarde otra vez!

Tuvo un extraño sueño, en donde de pequeño le quitaron su pelota favorita en el parque y lo lanzaron lejos, haciendo que él llorara. Pero lo que pudo recordar fueron unos ojos oscuros de un niño que le ayudaba a buscar su pelota y le curaba la herida de su rodilla derecha. Aún mantenía aquel pañuelo en su casa, bien guardado. Desde ese día no lo volvió a ver, lo extraño era que le sonaba familiares esos ojos. Se sonrojo al recordar que había "besado" a aquel niño, era pequeño y no sabía de esas cosas, pero como ya era grande supo que era su primer beso.

Miró que las puertas de su instituto se cerraban, se apresuró y llegó justo a tiempo antes de que se cerraran. Jadeaba por la larga carrera que tuvo que hacer.

- Llegas tarde, Sawada Tsunayoshi. -dijo una voz delante suyo. Miró arriba y vio al mismísimo Hibari Kyouya parado frente suyo, con sus tonfas preparadas para morder asta la muerte a aquellos que rompen o llegan tarde a Namimori.

- ¡H-Hibari-san! L-lo siento... No pretendía lle-llegar tarde... Reborn me noqueó y-y vi la hora y...

- Silencio.- Tsuna tragó saliva y se calló. Empezaba a temblar cuando el mayor estaba delante con sus tonfas sacadas o por otra cosa. No era una sensación agradable la verdad - Ve a la sala del cómite disciplinario. Ahora. -dijo mientras levantaba uno de sus brazos junto con una sus tonfas, aclarando que no lo volvería a repetir.

Tsuna asintió rápidamente mientras se dirigía a la entrada y cambiaba los zapatos por los otros. Era raro ver que Hibari Kyouya no le _mordía asta la muerte _como lo hacía siempre. Pero era mejor escuchar la orden de Hibari que sentir su castigo por llegar tarde al instituto.

Llegó al cómite disciplinario, abriendo la puerta - C-con permiso... -miró. Al ver que no había nadie entró y se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala esperando con nerviosismo a Hibari. Al ver que alguien abría la puerta y entraba, se puso de pié y miró a Hibari a los ojos, parpadeo al ver que reconocía esos ojos. - Y-yo.. E-esto H-Hibari-san... -antes de que continuara hablando sintió como sus labios eran apresados por otros ajenos. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver que el propio Hibari le besaba, sin más se dejó llevar, cerrando los ojos mientras se sonrojaba.

Ahora podía reconocer esos ojos oscuros con algunos destellos azules y grises. El niño que le había ayudado era Hibari.

Los brazos del mayor rodearon la cintura de Tsuna mientras que él rodeaba el cuello de Hibari. Continuaron con el beso.

Un bebé con traje miraba toda la escena desde la ventana, sonrió al ver que su alumno al final se confesó al guardián de la nube. Tsuna era demasiado lento y Hibari demasiado serio pero directo. Negó con la cabeza y miró el cielo.

El cielo era inalcanzable pero para la nube solitaria no lo era.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas Finales: <em>**Espero que os aya gustado! Dejen reviews !

B´sos!

Atte: Ches


End file.
